


Sweet dreams are made of this

by hellcsweetie



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellcsweetie/pseuds/hellcsweetie
Summary: Harvey remembers a dream he once had.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Sweet dreams are made of this

Harvey steps out of the shower, feeling fresh and awake. He dries himself off briskly, then wraps himself in his black robe. It’s always a good morning when he wakes up before Donna, not only because sometimes she takes a little longer in the shower and he has to get ready in a hurry, but also because waking up before her allows him to watch her sleep, peaceful and unbothered, bathed by the golden light that shines into his penthouse bedroom. 

Waking up next to her, he’s found, is one of the best feelings in the world. Opening his eyes to find her red hair sprawled all over the pillow, or being awoken by her fingertips skating across his chest, or pulling her back into him as he showers kisses on her neck, it’s all so much better than he could have ever anticipated. And the fact that it happens every day shows him how much of an idiot he’d been for the past fifteen years, and how lucky he is to be able to have this now.

He stands in front of the mirror and shaves, enjoying the softness of his recently showered skin, and then picks up a towel to dry his jaw and wipe any remaining shaving cream off. He hears Donna moving about, and he loves the fact that his bathroom mirror affords him a perfect view of her side of the bed.

She’s yawning, eyes still closed as she stretches slightly. Harvey sees her foot slide up her calf the same way it slides up his and a spark shoots down his spine. He notices her finally opening her eyes, only the flutter of her eyelashes visible from the way she’s lying on her stomach, facing the windows. 

Donna seems to sense she’s alone in bed, because she props herself up on an elbow and turns towards him, eyes sleepy and searching. Her hair is a bit of a mess, her eye makeup is a little smudged and she’s gloriously naked beneath his sheet. She looks gorgeous, completely show-stoppingly beautiful and a smile blooms on his lips in spite of him.

Harvey remembers having a dream exactly like this - so much like this, in fact, that it’s almost frightening. He’s suddenly struck by an avalanche of memories; he still remembers the days he used to dream about the things he has now. He’s always liked saying he doesn’t have dreams, he has goals, but if there is one thing that’s been an exception to that rule for years, it’s Donna.

He’s dreamed of her countless times, in countless ways. He’s dreamed of his hands mapping her body, he’s dreamed of sharing coffee in bed or being out for a meal, and he’s dreamed of her just like this, finding his eyes in his bathroom mirror. And she’s never been a goal, so much as a certainty and a safety net. And yet he has her now, and she has him, all of him, and he’s never cared more about any other dream or goal.

Their gazes hold each other for a moment, just drinking each other in as their reality settles around them like a warm blanket. And then Donna’s lips stretch lazily, maliciously into a smirk, inviting him back to bed.

He discards his towel carelessly and makes his way towards her, thankful as hell that she won’t fade away when he opens his eyes.

.

“This was nice,” Donna says against his chest, having recently recovered from their morning activities.

“It was,” Harvey replies smugly, not even bothered that he might need another shower now. She settles against him, enjoying the silence, and he’s still shaken by the significance of this moment.

“You know,” he starts casually, though he thinks she can hear the nervousness in his voice, “I once had a dream exactly like this.”

Donna tilts her head up to look at him, “You did?”

“Well, not _exactly_ like this. Sadly, it ended before we could get to _this_ ,” he amends and squeezes her waist, conveniently failing to mention the rest of his dream. “But yeah, I did.”

“Wait, we didn’t have sex in your dream?” she asks, suddenly interested.

“Not in this one, no.”

“So… you’ve had others?” her voice softens and he detects a bit of self-consciousness behind her tone.

He feels self-conscious too; it’s not exactly a matter of pride to him that he dreamed of Donna so many times, even though now he knows what that meant. And he wasn’t really planning on telling her this, at least not so soon. But she’s in his arms, looking at him with so much affection, that he can’t bring himself to lie.

“I have,” he finally answers, voice quiet and tender as he brushes her hair away from her face. “I’ve dreamed about you many times, Donna.”

He watches her take the words in, assimilate them. She takes a breath, presses her lips together.

“What were those dreams about?” she asks after a moment.

“Just us,” Harvey shrugs, “Sometimes we’d be having sex, sometimes we were talking on the couch. One time I was waiting for you after a play. Just random moments.”

Donna takes another moment. “So they weren’t just wet dreams”?

She sounds serious, even though the question is unexpected. “Would you rather they had been?” he chuckles and Donna follows.

“No, I just mean… Wet dreams are just desire, they’re relief after a stressful day or your mind going back to a certain dress or skirt. This means more,” she explains, gazing deeply into his eyes, her voice soft and sure.

“I guess my subconscious knows me better than I know myself,” he smiles, caressing her arm.

“Maybe almost as much as I do,” she quips, lifting a brow.

“No one knows me as much as you do,” he retorts, fully happy to embark on the sappiness train he seems to be aboard.

“Damn right,” she sasses and leans up, catching his lips in hers. The kiss is slow, unhurried, both enjoying the last moments they can have in bed before they have to get up.

“By the way,” she murmurs once she pulls back, “I’ve dreamed of you too.”

“You have?” he asks, smirk widening proudly.

Donna bites her lower lip and nods.

“And does reality hold up?” Harvey jokes.

“Oh, it surpasses it by far,” she answers, smile still in place as she leans back up.

He kisses her again, flooded with the relief of knowing this is no longer a dream; this is the reality of every morning for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear, this makes reference to Harvey's dream from season 5. Hope you enjoyed the story and thank you for reading! :)


End file.
